Painted Whore
by xthose3wordsx
Summary: Camp has changed. He's with HER now and Mitchie's left to ask why.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Painted Whore?

It's been a LONG time since I've seen Shane Gray. Ha. What am I talking about? It's been a whole YEAR. I'm going crazy! He won't call anymore; he doesn't send letters that make me want to post up on the fridge and say, "OH YEAH THIS IS MY BABY!" And I kind of miss the weird look my mom gives me when I do that. I really don't think Shane has an explanation for it, but I'm hoping he does. I can't tell you how much I've cried every time I come home from good old school and ask my mom if "he" called. No, the answer was always no.

But it doesn't matter; I'm going to see him today. I just hope he's the same. That's right; Shane was a BIG jerk before I met him. He seemed to be happier and nicer as we started to become friends.

"MITCHIE!" I turned, and was immediately swept off my feet. I expected to see Shane, but it was Caitlin. "Yo! I missed you so much!" she screamed, hugging me. I shoved her off.

"Let's get ONE thing straight, Geller," I looked at her all serious. "I hug YOU!" I smiled big and we hugged again. I think she actually believed I was stuck up. No way. Everyone around here knows me as a big hearted girl with a dream. Even though I think I'm a piece of shit, they think of me as a true miracle to camp.

Caitlin let go. "I have to tell you something…" she said a little nervously. I smiled. It couldn't be that bad…could it? But Caitlin paused and I could see she was almost crying. Oh no…please don't tell me he died. Caitlin, anything but him being dead. I almost cried it out when someone tapped my shoulder.

I turned around. "SHANE!" I hugged him like he was a fucking cotton candy smelling teddy bear! "I missed you! Why didn't you call me, or at least send a letter!" I kissed him. But he didn't kiss back. What's going on?

I saw a blonde curly haired girl step beside him. "Back off, painted whore," she growled. Something in me screamed to kill her, but I chose that time to turn to Shane and let him explain. "Oh, he's not going to defend you, bitch. He's mine now. Let me break it down for you, Shane and I are-," the soon Michael Jackson look-alike walked close to me, "lovers." I felt my inside snap and I shivered. Suddenly it was cold, so cold. This wasn't true. It could NEVER be true. I wouldn't let it be true.

"Is it true?" I managed to whisper through my cold lips. Shane pulled me into a hug. I stayed limp. He backed up, then grabbed his girlfriend's hand and walked away.

"Mitchie…" I turned to Caitlin.

"Suddenly, I would've liked it better if he was dead." I walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: No. Yes. What do you think?!

I woke up. You expect to wake up with your boyfriend beside you. He should be snoring beside you. Yeah well, I soon came back to real life when I hit that damn hardwood floor. I got up. It feels like such a…a….a KILL YOUR EXBOYFRIEND kind of day. A simple outfit that says, MUST DESTROY, along with a, THAT SLUT IS GOING DOWN, meal will complete my morning. I smiled into my reflection. At least I thought I was smiling. But in the mirror, tears streamed down my cheeks. And then it hit me. I dropped onto my bed. I don't want to destroy anything. Yes I do. I sat up. No, I don't. I lay down again. Yes! I picked up the closes thing to me and threw it into the mirror. Shatter, shatter. Pitter patter. I realized it was raining.

Caitlin ran in. "Mitchie!" She took the piece of mirror from me. Damn, I didn't know I was holding that. It's like my body's one step ahead of my brain. "You can't do that…" her voice was so faint, so far away. I closed my eyes. She was gone. No, don't leave me. I stood up, there Caitlin was, begging for me to sit down.

Shane. I lost him. And I don't know why. I want to scream. I wanted to scream. So I did. And I didn't stop, even when they shoved sleeping pills down my throat. "Maybe she'll be better after some rest. What caused her to be so different?" Brown asked Caitlin.

Shane.

"Mitchie? You okay?" I opened my eyes. Um…I don't know. Stop moving. And multiplying. Did I say that out loud? No, I don't think I did. I tried to sit up. What's the use anyway? I just lay there, staring at Caitlin. A tear rolled out of my eye. I hated this. I hated be broken. I'm NOT the kind of girl to be all broken like this. I'M NOT A DAMN VASE WHO CAN BE BROKEN! But it was no use; he had completely pushed me off an ugly coffee table and smashed me. Now Shane won't even grab a broom and brush it all away.

"Mitchie! Are you okay?" I covered her mouth and sat up, rubbing my temples. Major hangover.

"No. Yes. What do you think?" I snapped. Caitlin gave me some water and I thanked her. Shane walked in with his, poodle. I dropped the glass and closed my eyes, temples getting the hardest massage they've ever gotten. "Caitlin, I'm going to need drugs and A CAGE!" I wanted to attack the poodle. And then I laughed. Forever her name will be poodle. And then I passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Forever? You never meant that!

I was drifting away from that hell hole they called, "Nurse's office." I hated it there. Popsicle sticks are meant for ice cream. And needles are for old ladies sewing things like, I don't know, shoes! I could've sworn Shane wouldn't take his eyes off me. I brought one hand over my chest, letting a tear out. Throwing back my head, I screamed, "Why are you with her!" It started to rain again. Oh great. Maybe if I'm lucky I'll get all muddy and run into Poodle. I walked towards my cabin, but my foot slid from underneath me. I didn't expect the blow but it happened. I slid from the top of the hill into Shane's arms.

With one arm around my waist, he used his other arm to slide down the backpack resting on his shoulder. "Oh great, just what I need. Painted whore," he muttered, rolling his eyes. But I saw concern in them. Got ya.

"I'm sorry, Shane," I stood up. "Sorry that you're so bigheaded you can't see that my foot hurts!" I bent down, taking off my dirty shoes. There was the proof. A bloody ankle. "Oh my God," I got a little dizzy. Shane knows I hate blood. No matter how many times I've tried, he'd always cover my eyes when a bloody part was coming up during the movies. My eyes clouded over when I remembered last summer, the movie in my cabin. We didn't do anything, but fall in love.

"Mitchie!" Shane picked me up off my feet. I let out a tear. I jumped off, ignoring the throbbing pain that shot up and through my leg.

"I'm not a Princess, Shane. I don't need to be swept off my feet. And you're DEFINTELY not Prince Charming," I turned and grabbed my backpack. I turned back around only a little. "Not anymore." I waited for him to reply. He didn't. I knew he wouldn't. I knew Shane.

Later in my cabin, I was paying for the whole incident. I sat curled with my knees up to my chest, watching TV. The TV blurred and I didn't hear anything. My mind flashed back to when Shane kissed my forehead one night while we were having a sleepover. I was in his arms. My tummy hurt badly, so Shane, being the concerned guy I know, rubbed it until it was better. I fell asleep in his arms. I let out a cry as I remember what he said to me.

"Forever? You never meant that!" I whispered.

I fell asleep, watching my best friend Selena Gomez on TV. I miss her…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Broken Promises and Broken Condoms

I killed Poodle. Well, almost. It all started when I woke up, feeling better and renewed. I felt I could go on with my life. I felt fine and confident. But that Poodle stole the last brownie from the snack bar and I jumped on her. Caitlin tried to pull me off. "SHE RUINED MY WHOLE MORNING. GIVE ME BACK THE DAMN BROWNIE!!" I screamed. Shane KNOWS I punch like a guy and so, he guided his slut away and outside. I stopped struggling against Caitlin. "I want a brownie," I said sadly. Caitlin pulled me against her and I laid my head on her shoulder.

Oh my gosh.

Oh my goodness.

Oh my muffins.

THE BEST DAMN PERSON IS STANDING IN MY CABIN. AND I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT TAYLOR LAUNTER! I ran up to Selena. She stroked my hair and pulled away. "Mitchie! How's it going?" Sel sat on my bed, then jumped. She picked up her phone. "Hold on, sorry, it's my mom." I nodded. Then I took her phone and threw it somewhere. "Mitchie Torres!" I hugged her tightly.

"Oh shutup, Gomez! You and I know damn well you can take TWO seconds of your endless phone chatting to hug your best friend! I haven't seen you in two months, THAT'S TOO LONG!" Sel laughed. She nodded, and then hugged me. We fell onto the floor, smiling at each other.

"L.A. must be fun. Hollywood, hot celebs, limos. Damn I can't even get a brownie," I sighed.

"How, how can you not get a brownie?" Sel looked at me. I dismissed it with a hand. Doesn't matter. "So, BE A STAR WITH ME. AUDITION! You have an amazing voice! And you can have brownies whenever you want," she winked at me. I laughed. Wow, I missed her. We hugged again and decided to go down to the party. It was a beautiful day outside and everyone wasn't in their cabin. I waited for Sel to get her stuff situated. Then we grabbed some soda.

"Sel, I have to tell you something about me and Shane…" I started.

"No, first I have to tell you about me and Nate. I'm pregnant." Sel closed her eyes.

WTF!!! "Sel! Oh my FUCKING God! Open your eyes! That doesn't make you disappear!" I muttered to myself, "Broken promises AND broken condoms. Wow."


End file.
